Poles Apart
by Ananka
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zu Heero und Duo. Ist ein bisschen traurig


__

Hallo!!!

Was soll ich gross sagen? *fragend schau* Das ist meine erste Songfic und ich hoffe, sie ist mir gelungen. Seid bitte nicht zu streng mit der Bewertung.

Das Lied "Poles Apart" ist von Pink Floyd und für die, die Interesse haben, das Lied ist auf der CD "The Division Bell" zu finden.

Ich denke, damit hab ich alles gesagt.^^

Eure Ananka

** **

Poles Apart

__

Did you know … it was all going to go so wrong for you

And did you see it was all going to be so right for me

Why did we tell you then

You were always the golden boy then

And that you'd never lose that light in your eyes

Es war an einem schönen Sommertag, als du zum ersten Mal unsere Schule besuchtest. Du warst sofort aufgefallen. Deine ungewöhnlichen violetten Augen, die so sanft leuchteten, deine langen, braunen, zu einem Zopf geflochtenen Haare und dein sanftes Lächeln. Du fielst auch sofort bei den Lehrern auf, weil du aussergewöhnlich klug warst. Auf jede Frage wusstest du eine Antwort und dafür haben dich die Lehrer geliebt, du warst ihr Lieblingskind, auch wenn sie das niemals zeigen wollten. Auch bei den Schülern warst du beliebt, doch als man erfuhr, dass du ein Waisenkind warst, hat man sich über dich lustig gemacht. Du wurdest zum Gespött der anderen, aber du hattest sie immer ignoriert und warst mit denen zusammen, die dich schätzten. Das liessen sie dich glauben.

Ich selbst war in einer Gruppe, die Computer anbeteten. Man nannte uns Freaks, aber akzeptierte uns trotzdem - im Gegensatz zu dir. Dir tat man immer weh und doch lächeltest du und deine Augen strahlten immer mit der Sonne um die Wette und warst mit deinem Leben zufrieden. Du warst niemals auf die Provokationen der anderen eingegangen, was sie sehr erzürnte und sie sahen in dir einen mächtigen Gegner, den sie zerstören mussten.

Aber ich sah das nicht in dir. Du hast immer gelächelt und deine Augen haben glänzten und warst freundlich, sogar zu denen, die dir schaden wollten. Ich habe das nie verstanden.

Und als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten. Ich weiss auch nicht mehr, wie es dazu kam, aber plötzlich standest du vor mir und hast mich angelächelt. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment hatte ich mich in dich verliebt. Plötzlich sah ich dich aus ganz anderen Augen, aber ich wusste noch nicht, was ich fühlte.

Als du mir gegenüber standest, hast du mich angelächelt und mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, mit dir auszugehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber schlussendlich hatte ich doch zugestimmt und deine Augen, ja, sie leuchteten noch sehr viel stärker wie sonst und der Grund für dieses bezaubernde Leuchten war ich. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich im Himmel und es schwebte alles an mir vorbei, noch nie hatte mich jemand so liebevoll angesehen.

Irgendjemand muss dann wohl mitbekommen haben, wie du mich um ein Date gebeten hast. Am nächsten Tag wussten das natürlich deine Feinde und lockten mich in eine Falle. Sie sagten, ich müsste mich mit dir anfreunden, du müsstest mir blind vertrauen. Und dann würden sie dich brechen. Für mich sprang da eine Lehre für meinen Traumberuf bei der grössten Computergesellschaft heraus. Ich wollte und brauchte die Lehre als Programmierer unbedingt, weil meine Familie sonst nicht die Schulden begleichen konnte. Und so stimmte ich ihrem Plan zu, nicht wissend, was ich damit anrichten würde.

Ein paar Tage später haben wir uns getroffen, in einem hübschen Café, das am See lag. Erst haben wir uns angeschwiegen, aber dann hast du angefangen mit mir zu reden. Ich merkte sofort, dass du sehr gerne geredet hast. Mir war das recht, denn ich war ein guter Zuhörer, auch wenn ich das nie zeigte. Der Tag war endlos lang und ich wusste, dass ich dein Vertrauen gewinnen musste. Und so haben wir uns immer wieder getroffen, immer und immer wieder. Es war schön mit dir, aber ich vergass nie das Versprechen, das ich deinen Feinden gegeben habe. Schon nach einen paar Wochen vertrautest du mir bedingungslos und ich, ich verriet dich an die anderen…

__

Hey you … did you ever realise what you'd become

And did you see that it wasn't only me you were running from

Did you know all the time but it never bothered you anyway

Leading the blind while I stared out the steel in your eyes

Dann war es soweit, ich Verräter sollte dir bewusst machen, wie wenig du mir angeblich bedeuten solltest. Ich sollte lügen, dich hintergehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich dich verletzen sollte, aber die Entscheidung wurde mir freundlicherweise abgenommen. 

Ich war kurz auf der Toilette, als mich einer der Jungs antippte und mich fragte, ob ich ein Verhältnis zu dir hätte. Sofort verstand ich das versteckte Signal und ich erzählte irgendetwas Schreckliches. Ich log und log, sagte, wie sehr du mir auf die Nerven gehen würdest und das ich nur mit dir ausgegangen wäre, weil ich dich ins Bett nehmen wollte. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich alles sagte, aber dabei brach mir selbst das Herz ein paar Mal. Ich wagte nicht mir vorzustellen, wie es dir gehen würde. Wenn ich mich schon zerstört hatte, was hatte ich dir dann angetan?

Hast du jemals geahnt, dass ich dich verraten würde? Hast du jemals gedacht, dass ich dich zerstören würde? Hast du erwartet, dass dich deine Gegner auf diese Art und Weile kaputt machen wollten?

Seit jenem schicksalhaften Tag hatte ich dich nie wieder gesehen. Du warst einfach weg ich konnte dir dein Verschwinden auch nicht verübeln. Ich hatte dir nicht nur weh getan, ich hatte dich zerstört.

Wenn ich mir dein Bild manchmal in Gedanken aufrief, sah ich dich, wie du da standest, lächeltest, deine Augen leuchteten und Tränen über deine Wangen fliessen würden. Oder einfach an jenem Tag, als du mich nach einem Date fragtest. 

Erst viel später wurde mir bewusst, was ich an dir gehabt hatte. Ich hatte dich, ohne es zu wissen, geliebt. Ich hatte mich in dich verliebt und du hattest mich geliebt. Seltsam, dass mir alles erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Erst wenn man etwas verloren hat, vermisst man es. Das wurde mir erst vor kurzer Zeit bewusst. Und ich beschloss, dich zu suchen.

__

The rain fell slow, down on all the roofs of uncertainty

I thought of you and the years and all the sadness fell away from me

And did you know …

Lange Zeit suchte ich dich, fand dich aber nirgends und so gab ich meine Suche auf. Viele einsame Jahre vergingen und langsam ging alle Traurigkeit von mir. Ich hatte akzeptiert, dass ich dich zu fest verletzt hatte, als dass du mir noch eine Chance hättest geben können. Ich akzeptierte, dass ich allein war und hoffte, dass es dir gut gehen würde. Dass du mit einer Person zusammen sein würdest, die dich wirklich liebt und der du wirklich vertrauen könntest, dass du glücklich wärst. 

Ich stellte mir vor, wie deine Augen leuchten, wenn du mit der Liebe deines Lebens zusammen wärst. Stellte mir vor, dass ich diese Person hätte sein können. Anfangs schmerzte es so sehr zu wissen, dass du traurig wärst und vielleicht sogar weintest. 

Es heisst, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden und so konnte ich nur hoffen, dass es dir nun gut gehen würde, so wie es mir wieder gut ging. Ich konnte wieder lachen. Keinen Schmerz und keine Traurigkeit erfüllten mich und ich war nach langer Zeit wieder glücklich.

Doch dann sah ich dich wieder. Ich lief von meiner Wohnung zur U-Bahn und mitten in der Menschenmasse erblickte ich dich. Ich erkannte dich genau, diese schlanke, wunderschöne Körperstatur und die langen braunen Haare. Aber du hattest dich verändert, das merkte ich, auch wenn ich dich nur von hinten sah.

Mein Zug fuhr ab, aber das war mir egal, ich hatte nur noch Augen für dich. Deine Haare waren unten ausgefranst und nicht mehr so gepflegt wie früher. Deine Kleider waren schmutzig und schwarz, nicht mehr farbenfroh wie früher.

Als hättest du gefühlt, dass dich jemand beobachtete, hast du dich umgedreht. Unsere Blicke hatten sich nur kurz gestreift, aber ich hatte dennoch das Gefühl in ein bodenloses Loch zu fallen. Nein, eher zu sterben.

I never thought that you'd lose that light in your eyes

Deine Augen, deine wunderschönen Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren…

****

- Owari -

__


End file.
